Love Found In The Rain
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha had a tough life. Never loving anyone that could love him for him. But what if, he found someone that needed help. As time goes by, what if it goes past just helping... Only to be in love? Are they meant to be? Or not? R
1. Rain

**Disclaimer~this idea itself is mine, thanks to a good friend of mine on gaia, I got this idea, Inuyasha and the others are not mine**

* * *

It was a rainy day in April. In fact, it was a day where it would pour all day, and the streets would be flooded. And yet you could still leave the house. Many people believe that nothing happens while it rains. That it's just a day that is meant to stay in doors, only to go out for the mail, to work. And so on. But, what some believe is that it only rains like this, for the gods are shedding tears. Why you may ask?

For, this day was a day that one woman, witnessed something very tragic.

* * *

"Keh, why can't it be nice out today?" Thought a silver haired man. His golden eyes looked at his surroundings. Hoping that he can get home in one piece. His red umbrella keeping him dry, along with his jacket. And, kept water to get inside his dog ears. His black suit and work shoes got ruined from the rain. It was perfectly dry when he walked in. But, when he was leaving work. It was pouring.

And, he hated this kind of weather. It always messed up with his senses.

He had to get home and fast. Before the rain got any worse then it already is. He knew that he should have taken his car. But no. Just had to think 'gee, it's a nice day, a nice walk should be good to work'. Sighing to himself, he stared at the sky through his umbrella. Wondering why it was raining so much. There couldn't be anything wrong could there?

Sighing softly, he kept walking.

There were so many things that he had to think about. Like his life. And how it's been since he became the owner to the biggest company there ever was. Sure, he had some help from his dad, but other then that, he's done very well for himself. But, he felt like that all the girls that work for him. Not including his friend Sango. Only liked him because he was rich.

And not for who he is. A half demon.

Sighing, he kept his eyes forward. No point in trying to be depressed about that fact. But, he knew this fact...

"I wish to find someone... to accept me... for me..." The young half demon man whispered to himself.

Suddenly, his eyes landed on something. Something in the distence. There was something on the bus bench. Or, he should say some_one_. On the bench was a girl. Or, he should say a woman. Her legs were streached out before her. Her shoulders slumped. Black hair plastered to her face, and her soaked right through shirt. He knew, that her clothes were soaked since she didn't have a jacket or an imbrella.

Walking over to her, he held his umbrella over both their heads. She slowly looked up. Her eyes... A chocolate brown. Her skin was slightly pale. Not sickly, just natural pale. But, there was something off about her. She looked so lost. So alone. It was enough to break anyones heart. He knelt to her to be at eye level. Staring at her.

Her eyes kept staring right at his golden eyes. And for some reason, he felt like he had to help her.

"Hey, you alright? You're gonna catch a cold out here. Do you need a ride home? A place to dry off?"

"..."

"Can you understand me?"

"..."

"What's your name?"

"..."

Sighing, he stood up and was about to walk away. Until he felt her grab his hand. Looking back at her, he couldn't help but frown. Sighing again. He pulled her up. Saying "come on. You can stay with me until we figure out who you are." With that, he started to walk back to his place. Wondering who this girl is. But so far. Nothing came up in his head. She wouldn't speak. Or couldn't speak. And, she might not understand him.

Which only made it that much harder for him. It looked like he wouldn't get any answers at all... Unless... Grabbing his phone, he dialed the only people he trusted. And right now, she would be with hersoon-to-be husband. "Yeah, I need you and the monk to come to my place. I need your help with something... I should say someone... No it isn't Kikyo damn it!"

* * *

"I thought you said it wasn't Kikyo." Said a brown haired girl with matching brown eyes. She wore a long pink shirt with a short green skirt. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the silver haired man.

"Look Sango, I'm telling you. She isn't Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes aren't like hers. And, Kikyo has paler skin plus longer hair. Not to mention, Kikyo wouldn't be sitting on a bus bench in the rain without an umbrella." Said the silver haired man.

"And I'm telling you that she had got to be Kikyo, do you understand Inuyasha. She could very well be trying to get you again." Screamed Sango.

"Stop that right now Sango!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Then, the door slowly opened. A man with short black hair pulled back in a small ponytail walked out of the room. His blue eyes behind silver rimmed glasses as he sighed softly. His dark purple shirt and black pants soaked from the rush over due to the rain. He stared at Inuyasha saying in a soft sad tone. "Who ever this girl is, she's in a state of shock. She won't respond to anyone, or anything. Her ID was soaked from the rain so it's hard to make out. Less you have very powerful eyes."

Inuyasha stared at the man. Wondering who the girl could be. Would anyone be looking for her. Would anyone want her back? Did she have any family? Was there anything that they could do at all? Sighing, Inuyasha calmly asked "what do you think caused it Miroku?"

"That, I do no know. Shock can be caused by many things. Death in the family. Witnessing a bloody gresome death. Or seeing someone get beaten. Stuff like that can cause shock. But other then that, we cannot be sure. Until then, you have to help her Inuyasha."

"Why me?"

"You found her. And, you said that she grabbed your arm when you were going to walk away right."

"Yeah, so?"

"While I was giving her a check-up, she didn't do anything. Just sat there. Looking off into space."

Inuyasha sat down. Staring at the clothes that Sango had helped the girl change out of. The only kind of clothes that they could get her in was one of his large shirts. At least it fit her small frame. But, he just wished that she would talk. Tell him who she was. Where she came from and, what had happened. Sadly, that isn't going to happen any time soon. Sighing loudly, Inuyasha nodded his thanks. And Miroku had calmly told him that he'll come down once in a while to check on her. Until then, they would have to give her a name...

Better to give her a name instead of just calling her 'girl' all the time.

Once Sango and Miroku were gone, Inuyasha walked into the girls room. As soon as he walked in. Her head lifted, and stared at him. Her almost lifeless brown eyes stared at him. He thought that it was kinda creepy that she stared at him, and ignored everyone else. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed. Staring at her. Trying to see if just by looking at her. He could see what her name could be. Lots of people called their children by what they look like, or how their aura, or feeling is.

The feeling he got from her... It was strange. A very strange feeling. Something he never felt before. And wondered if this was her name...

"Kagome..."


	2. Understanding

It's been a few days since Inuyasha had found Kagome. Sure, it was hard with the company. And, hard for him to go to work. So, he took a week of a paid vacation. So, it was better to stay home to teach her a few thigns. Like... ugh he's going to hate to admit this, but how to eat...

"Okay Kagome. You have to eat something... There has to be some kind of process to this... But what?" Inuyasha said, mumbling the last part.

Kagome just stared at the bowl in front of her. It was a steaming bowl of ramen. Ever since he had brought her home, she hadn't eaten or even shown any signs of wanting to eat. But, Inuyasha knew that it wasn't healthy. So, he thought that he should get her to eat at least... But, that hasn't been working at all. It was just hard to teach someone something as basic as eating, and using a fork and a spoon.

Kagome just kept her gaze on the bowl. She still wouldn't say anything. Her eyes, still the same as they were when he found her. Dull and void of any life. It was something that bothered him. But, he still wanted to know what had happened to her. Sighing, he got up from his seat and grabbed a chair to sit next to her. placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her to face him.

"Okay Kagome, since you won't eat, I'll have to feed you. Alright?"

His only answer was a blink of her eyes.

It was better then nothing. Grabbing her bowl, he grabbed a fork and had some of the noodles wrapped around the utensle. Holding it in front of her mouth he said "Kagome, I need you to open your mouth. Like this." Inuyasha opened his own mouth for good mesure. Soon enough, she did as he instructed, and he started to feed her. At least she could understand him... Sorta.

She stared at him, her eyes filled with a strange confusion. Couriosaty. And so much more. Which, Inuyasha had to admit, was weird... But, as quickly as those emotions flashed in her eyes, they had disappeared. Inuyasha just wanted to know, what was wrong with her. But, he couldn't get the answers he wanted just like that right. Not like he could snap his fingers and get what he wants from her.

Answers.

The answers to who she is.

Where she came from.

And, why she ended up where she was when he found her.

But, those were something that he didn't and wouldn't understand. There was just something about her that seemed different. Inuyasha shook his head. Trying to get those thoughts out of his mind. There wasn't a point in this after all. Suddenly, the phone rang. Kagome stood up and ran out of the room. Inuyasha had noticed this. That sudden noises spoked her. And, that wasn't something that seemed normal.

Inuyasha answered the phone saying "hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha, how's the girl doing?" Asked Miroku.

"Still the same. I'm trying to see if I can get her to eat... And, you might want to call my cell from now on. Sudden sounds scare her." Replied Inuyasha in a calm tone.

Miroku sighed softly saying "hasn't she spoken at all Inuyasha? Has she given you a name?"

"I have her a name. I couldn't keep calling her 'girl' you know. And, before you ask, I named her Kagome... Something just told me... that was her name." Inuyasha whispered the last part. It was bugging him on how he picked her name. Something deep in his mind. His heart, had told him that 'Kagome' was her name. But that could have been anything right? After all, there was no such thing as a force that tells people what a person's name is... Right?

"Inuyasha? Yo, Inuyasha you there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Spaced out. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that maybe we should search through some old files. Your brother is a FBI agent after all." Miroku calmly pointed out.

Inuyasha wanted to growl. He never liked his brother. They always fought cause Inuyasha's mother was a human. Sure, they had the same father and all. But, Sesshoumaru just never liked his human mother at all. But, over the years they had learned to tolerate each other. But, other then that, they still fought.

"No fucking way. I'd rather kill myself then ask Sesshoumaru for help." Inuyasha growled out. Hey, just cause they can get along kinda doesn't mean they like it one bit.

Sighing from Miroku, the doctor calmly said "look Inuyasha. I know you hate Sesshoumaru, well not hate. But dislike... Anyway, you have to get Kagome to know more about herself. To get information about anyone that has gone missing this month. Cause that could be the only thing that could help with who she really is."

Inuyasha sighed this time. He knew that Miroku was right. But there still wasn't a way to ask Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't and won't ask for help. Miroku took the silence as his answer and said "look, it's either you ask for help or I do. Either way, Kagome has to relearn things or, you can get her to come out of the shell she has wrapped around to protect her." With that, Miroku hung up.

Inuyasha sighed and placed the phone back on it's holder. Walking to his room, he saw Kagome huddled on the bed. Smiling softly, he walked over to her and sat down. He stared at Kagome. She looked so scared. So alone... She almost looked like a lost child that had seen so much wrong in the world and was scared of her own shadow. (which might be true) He wasn't sure how to comfort her. It was something he wasn't used too.

"Kagome... It's okay. Your safe. Nothing will hurt you."

The next thing she did. Surprised him. Kagome tackled him. Not enough to make him fall over. But enough for him to bend back a bit. She clutched his shirt in her small fragil hands and shook with silent sobs. Inuyasha was slightly baffled, and didn't know what to do. But, he had to try to calm her down. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. Hoping that would calm her.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders, as the free hand was placed on the back of her head. She burried her face in his chest as she sobbed. What ever that reminded her of... It couldn't have been good if it scared her. Those sudden sounds had something to do with her past... And he had to find out... But, that was harder then it sounds.

She would sob for what felt like hours. Finally, Kagome stopped shaking. When Inuyasha moved his hand from her head, he stared at her face. And he smiled softly at her. She looked so peaceful. Besides the tear stains on her face. He wondered what her life was like... What it was like when she could still remember everything. She looked like one of those girls that were very populair in school and was very smart as well.

Someone that believed to help others before them self.

But again, what does he know.

Sighing softly, he wiped away the stray tears that remained on her face with his thumbs. Careful of his claws. He didn't want to hurt her. Slowly, he laid her down on the bed. He tucked the blanket under her chin and left the room. He stared at her one more time before closing the door to clean up the kitchen. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. But he couldn't be sure what it was... Something was out there... What ever it was, he felt like they wanted Kagome...

* * *

"Any luck on finding her?" Asked a man in the shadows.

"No sir... We've lost all track of her... It's like she just disappeared." Said a man with short brown hair as he stared at the man behind a brown oak desk.

Slamming his fist on his desk, he screamed out "unacceptable! Do you understand me! She has to be found. Only she knows where it is! Damn it! I should have locked her up!" The other man gulped in fear. He was begining to think that his boss was insane... Being obsessed with one girl that had gotten away.

"I'm sorry sir! We'll keep looking! She couldn't have gotten far!" Said the employie as he shook in fear.

"You better. She knows where it is. And I must have it! Understood." Said the crazy boss.

"Yes sir!" With that, he left. The boss smirked. Soon... Very soon. He would have what he wants. The only thing he would ever want. And most powerful tressure in the history of man.

* * *

Inuyasha was just finishing cleaning up the house. Turning around, he blinked a few times. Standing there was Kagome. She had a blanket wrapped around her. She looked a little scared. He wasn't sure why though. Blinking his golden eyes at her blank brown ones. He walked over to her asking "Kagome, are you okay?" He tilted his head to the side. Wondering why she was awake already. She's only been asleep for an hour at best.

Kagome looked up at him, only to lean closer. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. Wondering what could be wrong. Then, he calmly asked "Kagome, are you afraid of being alone?" Before he could look away, thinking that he wouldn't get any kind of sign of her understanding him. He saw her slowly nod. Inuyasha blinked a few times. No... No way... She... She understood him?

Shaking his head, he said "you understand me?"

A nod.

"Do you know what your name is?"

Another nod.

"Will you tell me what it is?"

No movement from her.

"Can't win them all." Calmly said Inuyasha. He gently took her hand and started to walk to the bedroom she's been sleeping in since she had arrived. At least Inuyasha knew that Kagome understood him. But, he needed to know... Why did she only respond to him? Why didn't she respond to anyone else? None of this was making any kind of sense at all... But he knew this...

He was starting to help Kagome... Even if it's only a little bit...

* * *

**okay, I'm getting a bit further in this story, I'm tired as all hell and this took me a while to think of... anyway, I'm getting me a beta reader so when my friend can get himself a beta reader profile then he'll be helping me with grammer and spelling... cause well... I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME ABOUT THE DAMN SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS! _SICK OF IT!!!!!_ anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**~FIP~**


	3. Panic

It's been days since Kagome showed any sign of understanding him. She didn't speak yet. But, when he asked her easy questions, she would nod or shake her head. That was enough for him. At least, for the moment. It was hard for him. Hard for him to deal with someone that wouldn't, or couldn't speak at all. And that was getting a little annoying. But, Inuyasha couldn't blame Kagome for something she had no control over right? Right.

So, he had to make the best of it. And help Kagome in anyway he can. Today though, well... He was going to need Sango's help for that. Since it was something he was pretty sure he couldn't stand to see or he'll go over board.

"So... You want me to help Kagome wash herself... Are you sure your not doing that just to have girl on girl action Inuyasha?"

"No Sango! Look, I may be a guy. But I can't wash Kagome without thinking that. Besides, I also need someone to watch her while I get a few things from the store. And I can't risk her coming with me cause I don't know how she would react in a crowd yet." Inuyasha calmly said. He had to get a few things for Kagome to use. Since, well, he does have to go back to work tomorrow. Since he had spent so much time trying to get Kagome settled at home.

It was hard. That was for sure. He would never take advantage of his mother's kindness again. Taking a deep breath, he said "please?" Sango sighed softly. No matter what, Inuyasha knew that Sango would help out. After all, they've been friends for years. And Inuyasha normally didn't ask anything unless he thought it was nessasary. And this was. Grabbing his jacket, he said "I should be back in an hour at least." With that, he walked out the door.

But, as Inuyasha was walking to his car, he couldn't help but notice how weird it felt not to be around her. Kagome's innocents. Her smile. It all was in his mind. Burned into his soul. And it almost felt like it had left a hole in his soul when he was away from her. It was strange. But that was something to be expected right? Right. There was no way that it could be anything, only that he was used to her presents around him.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha walked into the store after he had parked his red sadan. Looking through the store, wondering what he should get. Damn it, he never makes a damn list. Sighing softly, he just picked out random things like he always does. But, then he heard something. His ears perked at the sound of a males voice. But something felt... off.

"Excuse me sir. Have you seen this girl?" Inuyasha turned around when he saw a man staring at him. Black hair and brown eyes. The hair and the color of the eyes reminded him of Kagome. But what was behind his eyes was a different story. Kagome's eyes were so warm and kind. Dispite the void and blankess to them. But this man. His eyes were cold. Dark. And filled with a hate that he's never seen before in his life.

And that almost made Inuyasha shiver. But the man had asked his question again. And Inuyasha looked at the picture. He didn't show any sign of knowledge or anything in his eyes. But mentally, his eyes widened. It was Kagome. Her eyes bright and filled with joy. Her smile filled with with a happyness he's never seen before. It must have been taken before she lost her memory.

Shaking his head, he said "I'm sorry. I haven't seen her. Who is she?"

"She's my daughter. She went missing a few days ago after the death of my wife and youngest son. If you see her, please give me a call sir." The man said as he handed Inuyasha a piece of paper and left. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes into slits. There was no way in hell was he ever going to call that bastered. He could not believe that that man, was Kagome's father. It just didn't seem possible.

But the hair and eyes... _'No. Kagome ran off for a reason. And if she feels anything wrong about this man if she sees him. Or hears of him... Would she panic or anything? Maybe...'_ Sighing softly, Inuyasha kept walking through the store. Trying to think on the deal with that man. The strange vibe he felt. It was so cold. It almost made him shiver.

Almost.

Looking around carefully, Inuyasha reached into his pocket and dialed his number. Waiting for Sango to pick up the phone. He hoped that everything was alright. It seemed that she picked up on the second ring. But, he hadn't expected to hear what was going on to happen.

"Inuyasha get your ass back here! Kagome is freaking out! She's throwing tantrams and throwing things at me! And what's worse is that she bites! HELP!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at that. Okay. So leaving Kagome with Sango was a bad idea after all... Sighing softly, he said "let me pay for this first and I'll be on my way." With that, he hung up and went to pay for every thing.

* * *

Once Inuyasha was gone from the house. Kagome stared blankly at where Inuyasha once stood. She was alone with Sango. And, she was very scared. She stared at the woman before her. Kagome tilted her head. Thinking that this woman was sent to do something. But didn't know what it could have been.

"Okay Kagome. Inuyasha asked me to help you clean up. I need to help you with a bath alright?"

Kagome's blank eyes turned to face the woman known as Sango. She knew that was her name. Since, that was what Inuyasha had called her. Kagome though, didn't make any other sign of moving any time soon. Kagome slowly got up. But just stared at her. Staring with her blank void eyes. Sango sighed softly. Kagome guessed that she was tired.

"Come on Kagome. I won't hurt you. I promise. Just have a little faith in me okay?" Sango said with a sweet smile.

Kagome thought that maybe she could trust her. She didn't sense anything wrong about this woman. Everything seemed to be okay. Slowly, Kagome stood and walked with Sango. Everything had to be alright. After all, if Inuyasha trusted her. Then she was sure that she could right? Yeah...

* * *

Once her bath was done. Sango was brushing Kagome's wet hair. Kagome stared at her reflection. Wondering what could be wrong. She sensed something. Something that wanted to hurt her. Not physicle. But mentally. Or, to hurt her heart. But Kagome wasn't sure what that was. Sighing softly, her and Sango decided to watch some tv while they waited for Inuyasha.

Sango was telling Kagome that Ikuto was a bad guy. And that he wanted to be a free cat. But, he also wanted a girl named Amu. Who was in love with the this other guy. Kagome thought this show was wonderful. It kept her attenchen. But, something felt off. Something deep within her mind was telling her that something was off...

Not about the show. Not about Sango. But about a presents she feels.

Then, a voice had entered her mind.

_"Come to me Kagome. Come home to me. You belong here with me."_

Kagome's eyes widened. And she started to scream. She felt someone grab her. But she punched the person in the face. Pushing her back. Kagome ran and hid in the corner. Panicking. It almost seemed like she was having a panic attack. Gasping for air. Feeling like nothing but that voice surrounded her. Her heart felt like it was beating faster. The strange feeling of numbness has entered her hands and feet. (this is what I went through when I was having a panic attack, don't ask me why I was having a panic attack... hey, I got to leave school early that day)

Soon enough, someone had grabbed her arm. Without thinking, Kagome bit that person's arm. Hoping that they would let go. She had closed herself off. Not wanting to get hurt. Not again. There were sounds in the back ground. Kagome didn't pay that any attenchen. Her eyes were tightly shut. Tears streamed down her face.

Her fears were something that she couldn't fight.

Then, she felt something. Someone had grabbed her again. Kagome started to hit, started to poud her fists on the person's chest. Only to hear a soft sound. A soft familiair soothing sound.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome. I'm here now. No one will hurt you..."

Opening her eyes, she looked up. Her eyes landed on a pair of golden eyes. "It's okay Kagome. I'm here. No one will ever hurt you. I'm sorry that I was gone too long." Kagome's tears started to come back. ANd she sobbed in his chest.

* * *

Inuyasha drove as fast as he could. He had to get back to Kagome. What ever was causing her to freak out. He felt like it was his fault. Leaving her alone. Sure, not really alone alone. Sango was there. But, she wasn't used to anyone but him. Not yet anyway. Inuyasha wondered what was wrong. What had caused this. Kagome seemed fine when he left.

But, could it have been something else?

Inuyasha sped to the drive way. Running toward his home. Not bothering to grab the things he bought. Not bothering to grab his keys. Not bothering to lock the door. The only thing he cared about at the moment, was Kagome. And she was scared. And wouldn't let anyone near her at the moment.

As soon as he slammed the door open. What he saw, broke his heart. Kagome, huddled into a corner. Rocking back and forth as she cried. That made his heart ache more then anything. "She just started to freak while we were watching tv. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I couldn't do anything. She won't let me near her." Inuyasha nodded to Sango. He knew that it couldn't have been her fault.

No one could have seen this coming. Not even him.

Walking to her Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. Only to flintch. Okay, Sango was right. Kagome does bite. Holding her close. Dispite the fact that she was hitting him. Trying to push away from him. He held onto her. Wanting to comfort her. Wanting to protect her. Those were the only things on his mind at the moment.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome. I'm here now. No one will hurt you..." Inuyasha whispered in a soft soothing voice.

Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes red and puffy from her crying. She looked like a lost innocent child. That had just lost her puppy or her favourite toy. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile softly at her. Kagome started to cry in his chest. Her silent sobs shaking her body. Inuyasha placed his hand on the back of her head. Allowing her to cry. His other hand, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

What ever had caused this. Inuyasha was going to be sure that it never happens again. He didn't want Kagome to feel this kind of pain. He wanted to heal her. Protect her. But, he felt like he wasn't capable of that. Wasn't able to do anything for her. But, he also knew. Just knew. That he was to be Kagome's healer. Saviour. And so much much more.

* * *

**okay, how was this? good, bad? cute? not cute enough? what? I hope you liked this chapter, I thought that it would be kinda cute for Inuyasha to try to sooth Kagome from a freak out, and that she could learn to trust at least a little, but I'm still keeping the idea that she trusts Inuyasha more, and that only Inuyasha can heal her, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**~FIP~**


	4. Attack

"Okay Kagome. Can you try to say something? Anything? Please?"

"..."

"Come on Kagome. Say something..."

"..."

Inuyasha sighed. He still couldn't get her to say something. Sure, she understood him. But so far, he just couldn't get her to do anything. Her eyes still blank. Void of anything. But, yet they still sparkled to him. Inuyasha let out a sigh. Then, he started to flip through the channels. Maybe he could find something that could interest Kagome.

He had hoped that she would open up to him. But so far, she hasn't opened up to him very much. She does more stuff around the house. She gets up and looks through the cabords looking for a snack. Or, to get Inuyasha something. He didn't mind that she did that. He just wishes that she didn't. Since, Kagome was the guest in his home. Not the other way around.

Kagome was staring at the screen. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile softly at her. She was so interested in the tv that she almost looked like an innocent child. Smiling, he got up to check something. He had to make sure that everything was still taken cared of at work. Since he hasn't gone back yet. And he couldn't. Kagome still needed him home till she was fully able to take of herself.

But there was one thing that still bothered him. Kagome's panic attack.

Since that happened, Kagome had almost been more distent then usual. And she gets more nightmares at night. And that itself, almost scares him. Hearing her screams. Hearing her crying. And the scent of her tears. It was enough to make anyone's heart break. But for some reason, it was making Inuyasha's heart shatter each time he heard her cry.

Inuyasha walked into his bedroom. Going through some of the old files. Then, he noticed something. The flyer that the man gave him. Picking it up he stared at it for a few moments. He couldn't help but keep thinking about what that guy would want with Kagome. Narrowing his eyes into slits. He picked up his cell phone and dialed for a person that he swore to never call. That he'd rather drop dead before calling him.

"Hey mutt. What do you want?"

"I need you to look at something for me Kouga."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I found this girl a while ago. I've been looking out for her..."

"And?"

Inuyasha wanted to rip Kouga's throat out. Just talking tohim made him want to be sick. Want him to destroy something. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha calmly explained everything that's happened. From him first meeting Kagome. To the strange man that was looking for her. To the panic attack. But, he hoped that Kouga and his men on the force weren't looking for her.

"Hm... You said the man gave you a bad feeling right?"

"Yeah."

"Hm... Your instints were always right mutt. I'll look into it. What does the flyer say? Can you fax it to me?" Asked Kouga. Inuyasha faintly heard a creek. Guessing that Kouga was in his chair, in his office. Which didn't surprise him. Kouga was always a desk kind of guy. Only going out if the job was dangoures.

Inuyasha sat down on his bed. His hand over his eyes. Taking a deep breath. Inuyasha calmly said "I'll send it to you as soon as I can Kouga. But... keep it secret? Please... I know we have been friends for years... A strange friendship but please, keep it just between us. This guy wanted Kagome for some reason. I could feel it. But I can't risk not looking into it..."

"True. I'm the one with the sources. Your not. Anyway, yeah I'll look into it. And you've got my word to keep it secret Inuyasha. Just make sure that she doesn't get out of your site. There's no telling what a girl like that could get into."

Inuyasha didn't know what Kouga meant by 'a girl like that'. But it made him growl softly. He let it go though. For now. Taking another deep calming breath, Inuyasha grabbed the flyer and went over to the fax machine and sent it to Kouga. It was the only thing that could be done for now. Kagome would be safer if there was someone looking out for that man that was looking for her.

What ever that purpose could or would be.

And Inuyasha was going to make sure that Kagome stayed safe no matter what. Inuyasha felt so tired. Looking out the window, he knew that something was going to happen tonight. But he couldn't think on what it could be. "Okay mutt. I got the fax. I'll keep a look out."

"Thanks wolf. See ya."

"See ya mutt."

With that, Inuyasha placed his cell phone in his pocket and was about to leave his room till he heard the door slam shut. His eyes widened and ran out of his room. Only to see that Kagome was no where to be seen. Cursing under his breath, he ran out the door. Not bothering to take his jacket. Not bothering to bring anything else with him. For he knew that the town can get dangoures at night.

Inuyasha had to find her. The feeling of panic was surging through his veins. Surging through his soul and his blood. He felt like if he lost her. He would lose everything. But, he didn't understand it yet. Not at all. Not understanding why he felt like if he lost her, he would lose his reason for living. It was a new feeling that was flowing through him. And it scared him deeply.

* * *

Kagome was running through the streets of the city. The voice in her head was telling her to return. To return home. And she felt the urge to return. Not by her own will. But by his will. It was something she didn't understand yet. But it was something that she had to do. Something that she felt like was her life's mission. But again, that was something that she didn't understand.

She didn't feel anything around her. Only the the darkness that wanted to swallow her up through the streets. The darkness that wanted to take what was left of her mind. Of her heart and soul. But, something was trying to stop her from going. Kagome placed a hand over her eyes as she started to slow down. There was something.

Then it flashed through her minds eyes. A pair of golden eyes. A flash of silver, and a bright smile. Kagome smiled softly. And was about to turn around till someone grabbed her. She wanted to scream. But someone had their hand over her mouth. Thrashing around in the strangers arms. She let out muffled screams. Trying to break free. But that didn't work.

"The master will be pleased that we got her. Soon, we shall rule the world." Said one man.

"Yesssss. Sssssssoon, our power ssssssshall be complete. Along with the other demonssssssss like ussssssss." Said another man, almost sounding like a snake. Kagome just wanted to break free. She wanted to cry. To scream for anyone.

But felt like it was usless. She could feel the men dragging her away. Feeling her chance to escape fading. Kagome felt like she was going to die. And that scared her.

"Let her go!" Shouted a familair voice.

* * *

Inuyasha had ran for what felt like hours. His breath was short and deep. He never feels this tired from running. Looking at the sky, he reliased that he wouldn't have enough time before the sun fully sets. Growling, Inuyasha kept running. He could faintly pick up Kagome's scent. But it was faint. He wasn't sure if she was far away.

Or it was because of what tonight was.

Taking another deep breath. Inuyasha ran toward Kagome's scent. He couldn't affoured to lose her. But, what he saw scared him. Inuyasha hid in the shadows of the street. Hoping to listen to what the others were saying. But he couldn't hear them. _'Damn this night.'_ Inuyasha thought with a hiss. Taking small steps toward them, Inuyasha wanted to gasp in shock. Or, more like growl. The demons had their hands on her.

One demon was a snack. The other was a cat. Great. Two demons he could live without for the night. Sniffing slightly, he couldn't make out their bodys at all. His eyes weren't adjusting to the darkness like it normally does. Damn. Finally, he saw the demons trying to walk away with Kagome. Growling, he shouted "let her go!"

He charged toward them. Tackling the one that held Kagome. The cat demon. Kagome fell and crawled away. The demon saw Kagome trying to get away. Inuyasha growled and charged. Slashing at the demon's arm with his claws. Inuyasha's eyes were narrowed into slits. His eyes glowed with rage. "You stay the fuck away from her." He growled out.

He flexed his claws, his knuckls popping. He felt the anger boiling in his blood. He was ready to kill. Charging again, Inuyasha slashed at the demon with his claws again. Inuyasha smirked when the demon dodged. Dropping down, Inuyasha kicked under his legs to knock him down. Jumping up Inuyasha had managed to pick up the demon. Throwing him into the other demon. The snake demon howled with rage.

It's neck grew. Giving it a more snake like apperence. Inuyasha growled. Digging his claws into his arm, only to swing his arm. "Blades of blood!" Shouted Inuyasha. Blades projected out of his claws and headed toward the demon. But the attack only hit his shoulders and chest. It didn't stop him. As the demon's fangs pirced Inuyasha's shoulder.

Gripping the snakes throat, Inuyasha shouted "get your fangs the fuck away from me!" He then twisted his neck in his hand. A motion that would've broken a human's neck. For a demon, it would just freeze them for a moment. But enough for Inuyasha to kill him. More then enough time. Growling, Inuyasha lept into the air. And dove down toward the other demon before he could get to Kagome.

Kagome yelped. Inuyasha turned to face her. Making sure that she was still safe. That was all that mattered to him. But as he stared at her. The cat demon managed to grab Inuyasha by his throat and slam into the wall. Kagome screamed. Inuyasha scratched at the cat's writsts. Trying to break free. The cat laughed like a mad man.

"You won't win half-breed. The master wants this girl. And he said to kill anyone that interfears." Said the demon with a smirk.

Inuyasha opened his eyes a crack. Staring at the demon with nothing but pure hatred. Inuyasha dug his claws into the cat's arm. Digging his claws to the bone. The cat screamed. Inuyasha did what he could. Swung his free arm toward the cat's face. Dragging his claws across the demon's face. That, had made the cat demon let go of him. Inuyasha kicked the demon under his chin, sending him flying.

Inuyasha smirked. No one could beat him. The cat landed next to his friend. He had to act fast. Before it was too late. Before they could go back to their master and tell him who he was or find a way to follow Kagome's scent. back to his home. Inuyasha panted for breath. He had to do this. He had to protect her no matter what the cost. How he wished that he brought a gun or something with him. Looking around at his surroundings, Inuyasha found two led pipes. Those should work.

Quickly, he ran to them. He had to grab them before the demon's could get themselves together. And counter attack him. He could already feel his powers leaving him. If he was going to do one last thing, that would be to stop these demons before they could harm Kagome. And he vowed that he would never let that happen ever.

He broke the led pipes, hoping that the ends would get sharp enough to pirce through bone and flesh. It was his best option. Taking a deep breath, he charged. The demons were just getting up. Trying to figure out where Inuyasha was. Inyasha swung the pipe at the snake demon's face, only to force the other one through his chest. Killing him instintly. Turning his gaze to the cat demon. He kicked him in the chest. Then ducked down to hit his legs.

He jumped in the air and threw the pipe down and it had gone through his chest as well. Inuyasha landed. Breathing heavily. He turned back to Kagome. She was shaking in fear. Not that Inuyasha could blame her for that. Walking over to her, he knelt to her. Streaching his hand out to her. Wanting to make sure that she was okay. He stared at him with worry.

He smiled softly. "Everything's okay Kagome. Everything is okay now... Your... Your safe..." Inuyasha's vision started to blur. He looked toward the sky. The sun was almost gone. It would fully disappear in seconds. Staring back at Kagome, he said "Kagome, run back to the appartment. Call someone. Get... get them... to look after... you..." With that, Inuyasha fell to the ground.

His hair turning black. His fangs and claws disappeared. Dog ears sliding down his head to turn into normal human ears. Kagome flipped him to his back. Shaking him. Screaming. Screaming only one word. _"Inuyasha!"_

* * *

**I am so proud of myself. I actculy made a chapter with a fight scene that lasted longer then a few paragraphs. ^-^ anyway, wha did you think of this chapter? sorry I've been busy with this story that I was working with a friend so I hadn't had time to think on fanfics, anyway I have posted the story I'm working on with a friend, but it isn't on this site, the link to the site is on my profile, if you wish to check it out you may... anyway if anyone has future ideas for this fanfic, let me know see ya!**

**~FIP~**


	5. Note

**~Note~**

**I will be putting this story on hold. I can't think on what should happen next, huge writers block, but that wont' stop me from posting for my other fanfics that I can still think for, and for my new fanfic for the game 'Spectrobes'. ^^ I thought of it while reading some fanfics for that game, the fanfic will be called 'Shadows Of The Soul And The Heart' and there is a reason behind it's name, look for it when it's up! ^^ I'm sorry for putting this story on hold, I really am, this is one of my favourite fanfics... sorry again!**

**P.S~read the note on my profile too, it'll explain something for when I'm gone for a few weeks after 2 months or less**

**~FIP~ **


	6. Hospital

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. Inuyasha was human. Out cold from the venom. And she wasn't sure what was to happen now. Kagome knew, that she couldn't call Miroku or Sango. She couldn't remember how to use a cell phone. Or how their names are spelt. Kagome held onto Inuyasha. She started to sob softly.

Inuyasha was the only one to have been nice to her. And now, he was dying. And that itself scared her. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered softly. Hoping that he would hear her. But, deep down in her heart, Kagome knew that he couldn't hear her. No matter how much she tried to call out to him.

Soon, there was a car coming. Kagome looked over where the car was coming. Kagome had to squint her eyes to keep the harmful lights from harming her vision. Once the car stopped, Kagome saw the lights dimming slightly. And coming out of the car was a tall man. Someone she's never seen before.

He has long brown hair, and he wore a brown shirt with black jeans. Walking closer, Kagome clung to Inuyasha like he was her life line. Even if he was out cold. The man knelt next to Kagome whispering softly "it's okay, I'm a friend of Inuyasha's. My name is Kouga Ookami. I need you to help me put Inuyasha in the car so we can take him to a hospital. Okay?"

Kagome could only nod. She stared at his sky blue eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders and Kagome carried the human Inuyasha's legs toward the car. But there was something that Kagome didn't understand. How did Kouga find them?

Kouga told Kagome to stay in the back with Inuyasha. Doing as she was told, Inuyasha's head rested on her lap. It was strange how peaceful he looked. Like he was only sleeping. His face was slightly pale from the venom. But at least he wasn't moving. Kagome knew that if someone moved too much then the venom would spread faster.

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. To her, it felt soft. Soft as silk. His bangs hung in his eyes. Like they were a curtain. She wondered if he would be okay...

"Kagome, I need you to check his pulse." Kouga calmly said from the front of the car." Kagome just stared at the back o the seat with confusion. Pulse? She didn't understand. Hearing Kouga's sigh, he said "if you feel a thump of some kind then that's a pulse. If it's slow we have to hurry. There should be a pulse on his wrist. You know where that is right?"

Kagome nodded and gently picked up Inuyasha's wrist. She felt a thump under his skin. It was slow and weak. Which, let Kagome let out a loud sob. Kouga took that as a sign that Inuyasha's pulse was weak. With that he jammed his foot on the gas and they sped off to the hospital. Hopefully they weren't too late to save him.

Kagome almost screamed from the sound of rubber on cement. It was loud and Kagome almost wanted to scream with fear. But something told her not to. In case it would mess with Kouga's driving. Kagome clung to Inuyasha. Her thoughts were filled with memories of when Inuyasha found her, to him protecting her from those demons.

But, the very thought that Inuyasha would die... It scared her. Brought up images in her mind. They almost made her cry. For these images frightened her. But nothing, nothing could scare her more then losing Inuyasha.

Kagome started to wipe her eyes of any stray tears. She kept running her hand through his hair. Her other hand stayed on his wrist. Feeling his pulse. It was still faint. But at least it was a sign that he was alive. That gave Kagome a sliver of hope that he would make it.

"We're here. Kagome I need your help again." With that, both Kagome and Kouga carried Inuyasha in the hospital. Kouga explain the situation. But then, Kagome thought of something. How did Kouga knew that Inuyasha was poisoned? That didn't make sense.

"So, you arrived and saw the young man on the ground and this young lady here kneeling next to him. How would you know that he had been poisoned?" Kagome was glad the nurse asked that for her. It was something that bothered her deeply.

"I'm head of the FBI. I specialize in people's conditions. And info gathering." Kouga calmly said. Kagome stared at him. Saw that he was telling the truth. She let out a groan, Inuyasha was heavy!

A nurse brought out a stretcher to bring Inuyasha to the emerge. It was the only thing they could do. Kagome sat in the waiting room wit Kouga. Kagome didn't like waiting. It was like she was at the apartment again. Waiting for Inuyasha to come home. And what Kagome knew, is that she hated waiting.

It made her nervous. Like someone would come out to grab her. It frightened her. But, the only thing she could do this time. Was wait... and pray that Inuyasha would be okay.

* * *

The hours passed and to Kagome. It felt like years. Her worry only grew the longer Inuyasha was in the emerge. Kouga had left a few minutes ago to make some calls. And Kagome was alone. For the moment anyway. She sighed softly, wondering why he took so long. Did he have that much venom in his system...

Then, a man came up to her. A man with long black hair in a braid. He smiled at Kagome with a friendly smile. "Hey there beautiful. Why are you here? You waiting for someone?" Kagome wondered why he was even talking to her. Isn't this a hospital? And yet he was talking to her like he was picking her up at a bar. What is with that?

"What's wrong? Don't you talk? Are you mute? Deaf? Or are you a retard?" Said the man. His blue eyes pierced through her brown eyes. Kagome thought it was an insult that he thought she was mentally disable. Oh how she wanted to punch him.

But stopped herself from that desire.

Soon Kouga came back and glared at the man that was talking to Kagome. Walking over to them, Kouga grabbed the man by the shoulder saying "leave her alone. She doesn't need anyone bothering her right now."

"Oh? What about you huh?" Said the man with a glare.

"I'm watching her while my friend is in the emerge. He wanted me to make sure that she was okay. Got that?" Kouga said with a growl. The growl frightened Kagome a little bit. But Kouga was Inuyasha's friend. So, she could trust him... right?

The man sneered but left. Kagome let out a relieved sigh. Looking at Kouga, Kagome only said one thing. "Inuyasha?"

"He's still in the emerge. The doctors are doing a full check up to see if the venom had damaged any of his nerves or cells. After that he'll just need rest till morning. But he's going to be fine Kagome." Kouga said with a smile. Leaning close he asked "can you try saying my name? Since you can say his? Mines Kouga."

Kagome only tilted her head to the side. Not sure if she should say his name or not. All she could do was stare at him in confusion. Kouga just chuckled and let that slide. Guessing that she would say his name when she learned to talk a bit more.

"So, Inuyasha is the only thing you'll say at the moment huh." Kouga calmly said. Trying to begin a conversation. Kagome could only nod. Inuyasha was the only thing she could say at the moment. Though, she wasn't sure how she managed to force herself to say Inuyasha's name. Saying his name, it made her heart flip.

Like... she was closer to him. But, Kagome was also uncertain. Was she a bother to Inuyasha? He did get poisoned cause of her. He protected her, and got poisoned. She started to wipe her eyes again. For more tears were finding their ways out of her tear ducts.

"Kouga? Kagome?" Said two voices. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's friends. Sango, and Miroku. Kagome could only blink. Was that who Kouga called? That would make sense as to how they knew where to find them.

"Kouga what happened?" Sango asked with worry.

"Kagome are you okay?"

All Kagome could do was nod. At least she understood what they were saying. Sango sat next to Kagome and made sure that she was okay. Kagome stared at the floor. Sango whispered in a sweet caring voice. "It's okay Kagome. Inuyasha's strong." Kagome sniffled and nodded softly.

Kouga began telling them about what had happened. Kagome felt even worse. Would they all hate her? It was her fault. They should blame her. Kagome should have been the one poisoned. She should have been killed. Kagome started to sob.

Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome to help her calm down. Sango knew that Kagome was emotionally frail right now. And the only one that cared about her is in a hospital from poison. She couldn't blame Kagome for being so upset. Sango would have felt the same if it was with her and Miroku.

"It's okay Kagome. Inuyasha will be just fine. You have to believe in him okay?" Sango whispered softly.

Kagome sniffled and wiped her eyes. Trying to rid herself of any tears. Then, a doctor came out of the emerge and smiled at them all. "He'll be just fine. We got all the poison out of his system and any cell or nerve damage shall repair themselves when he's half-demon again.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Even if she didn't understand most of it, she was just glad to hear that he was okay.

"Though, he asked for a 'Kagome'. Is anyone of you Kagome?"

Sango pointed to the girl next to her. Kagome stared at the doctor and the doctor smiled at her. "Come with me and you'll see him okay?" Kagome clung to Sango, afraid of the doctor. Sango explained everything about Kagome's condition and asked if she could go with Kagome to make sure that everything is alright for her.

The doctor nodded and allowed them to go to Inuyasha's room.

Kagome clung to Sango as they walked down the hall. To Kagome, the hospital stunk. It was a horrible smell. And it bothered her nose terribly. Sango smiled at Kagome, telling her that it would be alright. Kagome looked at Sango with a frown. Would it really be okay?

Finally, they reached Inuyasha's room. Lying on the bed, Inuyasha stared at the ceiling. Sango smiled encouragingly and said "go in. I'll keep watch for you." Kagome nodded and went toward Inuyasha's bedside. Sitting in a chair, Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Not sure what to do. Or if he would say anything...

"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a soft gentle smile. Kagome felt the blood rush to her face. His smile was so warm and bright. Even with his skin as pale as it was. His violet eyes sparkled as if they were gold again. They were warm...

"Inuyasha... okay?" Kagome forced herself to say with tears falling.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock. "You... You spoke... it wasn't a dream..." Inuyasha whispered softly. Kagome tilted her head to the side. Had he heard her while he was unconscious. The young half-demon chuckle softly. "I thought I heard a voice in my sleep. I wasn't sure who's it was. But... hearing you just now... I knew it was you that I heard."

Kagome's blush went darker. "Inuyasha..." She whispered softly. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her. He thought that her blush was cute. Reaching for her hand, Inuyasha shakily, yet gently took her hand in his. To Kagome, his hand were slightly cold. But still warm to the touch.

"Kagome I'll be fine... I just need to wait a few more hours and I'll be half-demon again. But... will you stay with me till then?" Inuyasha asked softly. Slowly falling back to sleep. All Kagome did was nod once more. And smiled slightly when his eyes closed softly.

The only sound in the room now, was Inuyasha's soft breathing. And her rapid heart beats.

* * *

**okay hope you liked the update, I'll be updating a bit more now since I'm not as distracted anymore but just a heads up for future updates it might get slow again cause the house we own has a kennel and me and my mom are gonna open that up to earn a little extra cash. but that won't be for a while yet so anywho enjoy this chapter and let me know if I should add a christmas chapter this month since it's december ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm redoing this fic, it's crap compared to how I write now, and also kinda left it alone too long so cause of that I'll be deleting it and restarting it


End file.
